Un reto de Halloween
by SuHoUmi
Summary: Un grupo de amigos dentro de un hospital viven aterradoras experiencias que marcaran su vida para siempre o bueno lo que queda de ella...


**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence pertenecen a sus respetivas dueñas.

****UN RETO DE HALLOWEEN****

En cierta ocasión un grupo de cuatro amigos de no más de 16 años conversaban amenamente en hora de receso sobre la próxima fiesta de Halloween que se daría en la escuela dentro de 2 días, y en la cual era obligatorio que se tendrían que disfrazar debido a que se premiaría el mejor disfraz de la noche.

-Oígan y de que se disfrazarán ustedes?- Preguntó Eriol Hiraguizawa un joven de cabello negro-azulado, tez blanca, alto y de ojos índigo.

-Pues yo me voy a vestir de Elly Kedward*- Comentó Tomoyo Daidouji una chica de cabello largo negro, piel blanca como la nieve y de ojos color amatista

-Yo voy a ir de Licaón**- Dijo Shaoran Li un muchacho de fuerte mirada de color ámbar, alto y de cabellos achocolatados.

-Y tu Sakura?- Preguntó Tomoyo a una jovencitan de apellido Kinomoto, de cabellos castaños, piel de porcelana y de ojos expresivos de color verde.

-Voy de Medusa***, una de las 3 gorgonas- Contestó amablemente Sakura.

-Hay que decepción yo quería confeccionar tu traje, pero como ya lo tienes, entonces yo le daré los efectos especiales- Dijo Tomoyo muy triunfante.

-Y tú Eriol?- Pregunto Shaoran esta vez.

-Bueno pues yo voy a disfrazarme de Tutankamón****- Constestó Eriol sonriendo cálidamente.

-¡Se imaginan, la fiesta durará hasta pasada la media noche!- Dijo una emocionada Tomoyo. -Así podré filmar con mi cámara si es cierto que aquí espantan como se rumora por allí-.

-Tomoyo- Llamó tranquilamente Eriol. -No quiero desilucionarte, pero no creo que los espantos aparezcan cuando toda la escuela va a estar repleta de alumnos y maestros-.

-Eriol tiene razón-Dijo Sakura - Además esos rumores no son ciertos verdad Shaoran, verdad?- Pregunto insistentemente con ojos suplicantes, a lo que Shaoran solo atinó a asentir.

-Aunque, no es una mala idea vivir una experiencia de terror un día de Halloween- Dijo Eriol empezando a formar una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro y alrededor de él un aura algo siniestra.

-¿Qué planeas Hiraguizawa?- Preguntó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, Eriol nunca le había caído muy bien que se diga.

-Un reto de halloween- Contestó simplemente Eriol -¿Se atreven a jugar?- Preguntó

-Depende ¿En qué consiste?- Dijo seriamente Li.

- Verán, recuerdan el hospital abandonado que esta enfrente del Parque Pingüino?- Todos asintieron por lo que Hiraguizawa continúo -Debido a que fue un hospital murieron muchas personas por lo que han de espantar... El reto consiste en entrar en parejas el día de la fiesta una hora antes de la media noche, haber que pareja aguanta a estar más tiempo dentro- Finalizó.

-Y ¿Qué habrá a cambio?- Preguntó Tomoyo analizando la situación.

- Los perdedores le tendrán que hacer la tarea por un mes a los ganadores ¿Les parece?- Constestó con diversión Eriol.

-Umh me parece yo me apunto- Dijo la joven Daidouji -Y tú Li ¿juegas?- Preguntó.

-No sé, no estoy muy seguro lo voy a pensar-

En ese momento sonó el timbre de regreso a clases por lo que empezaron a caminar rumbo a su salón y tomaron asiento en su lugar respectivo. Las clases transcurrieron al igual que cualquier otro día sin ninguna anormalidad solo la emoción y comentarios de varios estudiantes sobre la tan esperada fiesta de Halloween. A la salida de la escuela aquel mismo grupo se volvió a juntar saliendo nuevamente al tema el dicho reto.

-Y bien Li ya tienes tu respuesta- Insistió nuevamente Tomoyo

-Esta bien iré- Contestó Shaoran ya cansado de Tomoyo, además el no era miedoso no tenía razón porque no entrar.

-Y solo nos falta la respuesta de la pequeña Sakura- Dijo Eriol sobresaltando a Kinomoto quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Yo...bueno...yo...no...a...mi...yo no me gustan...bueno...no creo en esas...esas cosas- Balbuceó Sakura jugando con sus manos.

Tomoyo conociendo lo que era de miedosa su amiga se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algunas cosas y así poder lograr que fuera.

-_Sakura, te gusta Li ¿no?_- Preguntó Tomoyo a lo que Kinomoto sólo pudo asentir algo sonrojada viendo fugazmente a Shaoran. -_Entonces acepta ir, y de paso como todas estas cosas te dan miedo te abrazas a él para estar bien juntitos- _Animó Tomoyo provocando un sonrojo más fuerte de parte de Kinomoto.

-_Pero...yo..._- Intentó decir Sakura.-Esta bien, yo también voy- Dijo Sakura dando un suspiró.

Así se acordó que Shaoran iría con Sakura y Tomoyo con Eriol. Aquellos 2 días se pasaron rápidamente y la fiesta de Halloween llegó...

-Hola - Saludó amablemente Tomoyo con su disfraz de bruja en negro, cabello desordenado, con ojeras y más blanca que el papel, además de poner una cara que asustaría a quien la viera y Eriol no iba a ser la excepción.

-Hola Tomo...¡Te ves horrible!- Dijo Eriol el cual iba todo envuelto en vendas amarillentas, llevaba unos lentes de contacto rojos, y el tocado característico de los faraones.

-Gracias, tu no te ves nada mal- Comentó Daidouji el traje de Hiraguizawa -¿Y los demás?-Pregunto buscando con la mirada a Sakura y Shaoran.

-Aún no llegan- Contestó -Pero dime lista para esta noche-

-Yo nací lista para cualquier cosa- Contestó con autosuficiencia.

En ese momento entraron Sakura y Shaoran que se había encontrado cuando iban de camino a la fiesta.

-Hola chicos- Saludó muy alegre Sakura con su traje que consistía en un vestido largo en color fucsia con una abertura a un lado que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unas sandalias, un cinturon y un brazalete en forma de serpiente, e igualmente una peluca de serpientes que había sido obra de Tomoyo.

-Hola- Saludó Shaoran quitándose la cabeza del lobo, su vestimenta consistía en un traje completo de pies a cabeza de un lobo gris y encima una armadura como de un guerrero romano.

-!¡Vamos a disfrutar de la noche¡!-

-Esperen solo los quiero grabar con mi cámara para el recuerdo, ¡Hay Sakurita, te ves divina!- Decía Tomoyo con ya su acostumbrada cámara en mano, de donde la sacaba quien sabe.

Así los cuatro visitaron cada una de las atracciónes que había en la escuela desde la típica casa embrujada, el festín de comida con apariencias de cerebro, lombrices, en si, cosas raras y extrañas, hasta la piesta de baile; entre tanta diversión las once de la noche llegaron y los chicos se despidieron de sus compañeros excusándose de que en sus casas los esperaban a las 11:30. Juntos aquel grupo de amigos empezó a caminar rumbo a su destino, en el trayecto de ida pudieron ver varios niños pidiendo dulces en las casas con el tan acostumbrado *dulce o truco*. Cuando llegaron a el hospital cada quien se quitó su disfraz, dejándolo escondido entre unos árbustos del parque, ya que debajo de su disfraz llevaban ropa más cómoda, cada uno de los chicos lleva un reloj de muñeca, una linterna, y un celular por cualquier cosa, todo por cortesía de la madre de Tomoyo.

-Bien chicos aquí comienza nuestro reto- Dijo Eriol ajustando su reloj, los demás solo se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Tengan mucho cuidado no sabes lo que hay allá dentro- Aconsejó Shaoran porque a él algo no le daba buena espina.

Cada pareja entró por diferente camino. Todo marchaba bien hasta que de pronto las luces del hospital empezaron a encenderse y después a titilitear, para ese entonces las parejas se encontraban en diferente piso de aquel gran edificio. Sakura miraba todo muy asustada y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a agarrarse fuertemente del brazo de Shaoran.

-Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien- Susurró Li a Kinomoto.

Siguieron con su camino, en un momento sus linternas empezaron a fallar y todo cambio de pronto. Los pasillo comenzaron a volverse más largos y estrechos. Por el lado de Tomoyo y Eriol, las paredes se llenaron de sangre, sus linternas fallaron y las luces que titiliteaban en el hospital se apagaron de pronto, dejando todo en tinieblas, Tomoyo a pesar que había entrado muy segura, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado a ese lugar.

De repente las habitaciones se abrieron de par en par, Tomoyo sin fijarse muy bien lo que hacía entró en una de ellas quedando atrapada pues las puertas se cerraron, mientras Eriol quedando a fuera sin fijarse que su acompañante ya no estaba debido a la oscuridad siguió caminando adentrándose cada vez más...

En otra parte del hospital sakura estaba muerta de miedo, pero lo que le puso la piel de gallina fue que oyó que alguien le decía: -Ayúdame- Empezó a buscar a Shaoran tratando de visualizar su cuerpo en medio de aquella oscuridad sin embargo él ya no estaba con ella, y sin más remedio comenzó a llorar. Cuando la luz de la luna iluminó uno de los ventanales que se encontraba en el pasillo Sakura pudo ver que delante de ella había una niña que vestía una bata, poseía cabellos largos y con una mirada perdida le decía que la ayudara, el fantasmagórico espíritu se tiró al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza, de sus ojos empezó a salir sangre y pidiendo el último -Ayúdame- dió un grito desapareciendo finalmente en el aire.

Tomoyo que se encontraba encerrada, había logrado salir de milagro, buscó su celular pero al parecer lo había botado, necesitaba salir ya no aguantaba estar dentro, cuando estuvo encerrada vivió cosas que jamás en su vida pensó experimentar; escuchó voces, risas, llantos, vió sombras blancas pasar frente a ella, sintió que de sus manos brotaba sangre e incluso sintió que alguien quizo ahorcarla. Empezó a correr desesperadamente en busca de una salida, cuando tropezó con alguien que venía en dirección contraria, era Sakura que iba llorando amargarmamente y al tropezar con ella había caído al suelo.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- Dijo Tomoyo levantando a Sakura y tomándola de la mano.

Juntas empezaron a correr nuevamente cuando llegaron al primer piso las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, las luces se encendieron y lograron ver la salida, más aliviadas salieron pero...al cruzar la puerta sintieron un leve ardor Sakura en la parte baja de la espalda y Tomoyo en el tobillo derecho pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, esperaron a que los chicos salieran muy angustiadas por lo que les podría pasar.

Dentro del hospital Shaoran estaba herido, tenía un corte en el costado derecho e intentaba salir pero algo se lo impedía, algo lo retenía, tenía que salir no quería morir de pronto escuchó una voz diciéndole:

-Te vas a morir...Te vas a morir...-

Cuando se le presentó una mujer dedicándole una sonrisa siniestra. Shaoran como pudo logró salir, comezó a corre, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, algo venía arrastrándose detrás de él, era un cuerpo mutilado, de las paredes de los pasillos salieron manos, tratando de agarrarlo, hasta que logró divisar una luz, era la salida y corrió con más fuerza, al a travesar la puerta sintió un ardor en su brazo izquierdo al igual que las chicas, sin embargo cayó desvanecido por la sangre que había perdido pero aún respiraba.

Aún faltaba que alguien saliera, Eriol nunca salió, se cuenta que se oyó un grito de auxilio, pero realmente no se sabe, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, dicen por ahí que se adentro tanto que se perdió en las tinieblas del infierno, y todavía ronda en el dicho hospital buscando la salida, cosa que nunca encontrará pues ya no se encuentra en esta vida.

Mientras que Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, bueno pues, el ardor que sintieron fue porque habían sido marcados con el seis del diablo y de ese entonces en adelante no estarían a salvo en ninguna parte... Un año después, el mismo día y a la misma hora que hacía un año habían entrado a el hospital murieron, nunca se conocieron las circunstancias ya que las autoridades no lograron establecer la causa de muerte, pero quien sabe, tal vez alguien vino por ellos...

**¿FIN?**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero les haya gustado mi Oneshot para este Halloween... perdón por las faltas de ortografía, ahora ya me van a tener más seguidito x fanfictión bno eso creo, nos leemos siempre¡!**

_**Sobre mis asteríscos:**_

***Elly Kedward****: **Su origen es de Estados Unidos, se le conoce por ser la auténtica bruja de Blair. Nació en 1729 y desde pequeña siempre le gustó experimentar con pociones. Un día, algunos niños vieron lo que hacía y la acusaron. Su castigo fue estar aislada hasta morir, pero en realidad nunca han encontrado su cuerpo. Los pobladores saben que sigue por ahí porque dijo que se vengaría y ahora cada vez que entra un niño al bosque, desaparece.

****Licaón: ** Su origen es de Grecia, se cuenta que era rey de Arcadia, una provincia de la Grecia Antigua. Fue el primero a quien trasformaron en hombre lobo, por haber hecho una broma a Zeus uno de los dioses del Olimpo. Se dice que era un excelente rey, hasta eliminó la pobreza de su pueblo, pero creía que era muy importante hacer sacrificios humanos en honor a Zeus. Él se enteró, se disfrazó de vagabundo y fue a su palacio. Licaón lo dejó pasar, pues pensaba sacrificarlo, pero se dió cuenta quién era. Lo invitó a cenar y pensó que sería gracioso decirle que le darían de comer carne humana. Cuando supo que era un juego se enojó tanto que lo convirtió en hombre lobo a él y a su familia. Tiene la fuerza de 12 hombres, excelente visión noctura y gran olfato.

*****Medusa:** Origen Griego, era un moustro femenino que convertía en piedra a aquellos que la miraban fijamente a los ojos. Fue decapitada por Perseo quien después usó su cabeza como arma hasta que se la dio a la diosa Atenea para que la pusiera en su escudo de égida.

******Tutankamón: **Su origen es de Egipto, también conocido como Tutankamen o Tut. Fue faraón de Egipto en 1336 a.C. y se ha convertido en una de las momias más famosas por su terrible maldición. Antes, a la gente importante de Egipto la hacía momia. Cuando murió lo enterraron en el Valle de los Reyes, el cementerio donde descansaban los faraones y para protegerse se dice que lanzó una maldición: el que entrara a su tumba moriría. Así sucedió cuando, años después, unos arqueólogos llegaron a su sitio de descanso para investigar y ver sus riquezas.

**Bno eso es todo, se cuidan. Besos SuHoUmi**

****-_-** ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! **-_-** **

**No seremos recordados por nuestras palabras, sino x nuestras acciones! La vida no se mide por cada aliento q tomamos, sino por las cosas que nos quitan el aliento!**


End file.
